x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fox Mulder
Mulder redirects here. For other people of the same last name see Mulder (disambiguation). .]] .]] Fox William Mulder was born on Friday, October 13, 1961, in Chilmark, Martha's Vineyard. (TXF: "Paper Clip", "Dreamland II") He later joined the FBI Academy, where he earned the nickname "Spooky" due to his unconvential theories, and eventually became an FBI Special Agent assigned to the X-Files. (TXF: "Pilot", et al.) In 2002, he went on the run from the law with his former partner, Dana Scully. (TXF: "The Truth") He is the son of William and Teena Mulder, and brother of Samantha Mulder. :His mother and father first appeared in TXF: "Colony", but Teena Mulder was not named until "Kitsunegari". His sister was first seen in "Conduit", but only appeared in two photographs from her youth. Childhood Mulder's first words were "JFK", when aged 11 months. (TXF: "Musings of a Cigarette-Smoking Man") Later in his life, he and his sister, Samantha, would play baseball, ride their bikes to the beach and eat bologna sandwiches. The only regular responsibility that they had was getting home in time for dinner. (TXF: "Home") The Mulders had a rope swing out in their backyard but didn't have a modem, fax machine or a cell phone. (TXF: "Paper Hearts", "Home") :It can probably be assumed that the family didn't have those devices because the technology hadn't been invented yet. However, this assumption is not established nor disproved by episode information. The Mulders had a summer house in Quonochataug, Rhode Island, where the children would play on the grass while William Mulder, Fox's father, would go water-skiing with C.G.B. Spender on the water nearby. (TXF: "Talitha Cumi") .]] In a home movie of the children playing, Fox is dressed up as the fictional character Spock. He makes silly faces at the camera and is irritated when his fake ear falls off. (TXF: "Dreamland II") Fox's ambition was to become an astronaut and his hero was NASA Lieutenant Colonel Marcus Aurelius Belt. Aged 14, Fox stayed up all night to watch Belt's space walk. He was later honored to meet Belt in 1993 while investigating an X-File. (TXF: "Space") One day when he was climbing a tree, Fox had an up-close encounter with a praying mantis. Although he initially thought the mantis was a leaf, he screamed when he realized the insect's true nature. He later remembered that his scream wasn't a "girlie" one, but of a person being "confronted by some before unknown monster that had no right existing on the same planet he inhabited". He was repulsed by the mantis and has hated insects ever since. (TXF: "War of the Coprophages") Once, his best friend's house burnt down and he spent the night in the wreckage to guard it from looters. For several years after the incident, Fox had nightmares about being trapped in a burning building. In 1993, he still had an extreme hate of fire. (TXF: "Fire") :Mulder's phobia of fire, established in the episode "Fire", was never referred to again. Some fans speculate that Mulder may have overcome his phobia in the establishing episode, yet others believe that Mulder's fear remains but was just never dealt with. Fox played right-field in baseball. (TXF: "Blood") At home, he enjoyed watching The Magician, a series that starred Bill Bixby. (TXF: "Little Green Men", "Paper Hearts") He also liked playing Stratego with his sister, Samantha. (TXF: "Little Green Men", "Colony", "Paper Hearts") :Fox and his sister are seen playing Stratego before Samantha's abduction in the episodes "Little Green Men" and "Paper Hearts", but those sequences may not be historically accurate. When Samantha is supposedly returned in the episode, "Colony," she asks Mulder if it's too late for a game of Stratego, supporting the theory that they used to play it as children. Sister's Disappearance , the year his sister disappeared.]] Fox's parents loved him, he got all his flu shots and pretty much led a normal life until his sister disappeared. (TXF: "Dreamland II") On the evening of November 27th, 1973, Fox was twelve when he was babysitting for his eight-year old sister in 2790 Vine Street, Martha's Vineyard. (TXF: "Little Green Men", "Pilot", "Conduit") :2790 Vine Street was once the address of ''The X-Files production office in Vancouver.'' By an unknown force that Fox later came to believe was alien, Samantha was taken from the house without explanation. (TXF: "Colony") As Fox's father, Bill Mulder, worked at high level in government, an unusually large search operation was conducted and even the FBI's Treasury Department became involved, but nothing was found. (TXF: "Closure") The incident tore the Mulder family apart as there were no facts or evidence to offer any hope and no one would talk about it. (TXF: "Pilot") This unexplained incident was later classified as an X-File with the case number X-40253. (TXF: "Conduit") According to Mulder, his belief that aliens had abducted his sister "sustained him, fueling a quest for truths that were elusive as the memory itself". (TXF: "Colony") Education and FBI Career Oxford After the disappearance of his sister and the divorce of his parents, Mulder attended the University of Oxford from 1983 until 1986. (TXF: "Unusual Suspects") While there, he watched a documentary about an insane asylum. In one section of the programme, a patient named Creighton Jones claimed to have been abducted by "fire demons". The documentary gave Mulder nightmares. (TXF: "Our Town") Mulder graduated summa cum laude, with a Bachelor of Arts degree in Psychology. (TXF: "Dreamland II") :The ten years between his sister's abduction and his enrolement at Oxford University are largely unaccounted for. :Mulder was probably affected by the "fire demon" documentary due to his fear of fire and because he imagined what might have happened to Samantha if she was abducted the same way as Creighton Jones claimed to have been. :In "Little Green Men", Mulder mentions taking music appreciation with Professor Ganz, where he learned that the famous composer Johann Sebastian Bach had a genius for polyphony. Mulder probably studied this course at college, but there is not adequate evidence to prove this theory. FBI Training and Early Career After graduating from university at the top of his class, Mulder studied at the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia in 1986. (TXF: "Kill Switch", "Unusual Suspects") On his first day there, he learned that every fingerprint is unique. (TXF: "Squeeze") Later that year, Mulder graduated with honors. (TXF: "Dreamland II") In 1988, the FBI successfully captured murderer Monty Props with help from a monograph that Mulder had written on serial killers and the occult. (TXF: "Pilot") In the same year, Mulder was assigned to the FBI's Violent Crimes Section. (TXF: "Usual Suspects") There, he saw "the worst of humanity" and wondered how the violent suspects and killers he encountered had become evil. Although Mulder realized that there psychological explanations, that the men were victims of their parents or their environments, the scientific explanations never truly satisfied him and he began to think of evil as a contagious disease that could spread "from man to man or age to age". (TXF: "Empedocles") His partner was Jerry Lamana and his supervisor was ASAC Reggie Purdue. (TXF: "Ghost in the Machine", "Young at Heart") :Apparently, Mulder was initially assigned to the FBI as a General Assignment Agent. His assignment to the Violent Crimes Section is established as taking place in 1988, giving two years otherwise unaccounted for. Mulder's first case at the FBI as a field agent was in 1989. He investigated a series of armed robberies in Washington D.C. in which the thief, a criminal named John Barnett, had killed seven people. While working on the case, Mulder was a member of a large task force. He had an unlikely suspicion that Barnett had an inside connection to an employee at the armored car company, who was providing the criminal with information about large shipments of cash. Barnett started sending taunting notes to Mulder as he continued working on the case. Eventually, the task force had a customs warehouse at an airport staked-out in the hope of capturing Barnett's informer. However, Barnett was actually inside the vehicle himself when it arrived. Sensing that something was wrong, Barnett took the driver of the vehicle - his own accomplice - hostage. The FBI task force surrounded the criminal, ordering him to surrender his hostage and his weapon. Mulder took up a position directly behind Barnett with a clear shot at the criminal, but obeyed FBI regulations that prohibit agents from unnecessarily endangering the life of a hostage. Mulder suspected that Barnett would surrender as he had no means of escape, but the killer shot his hostage at point-blank range and then fired his gun at Agent Steve Wallenberg's face. Although Mulder shot Barnett twice, in the shoulder and hand, he was convinced that he could have saved Agent Wallenberg's life and never forgave himself for the deaths. Mulder later attended Barnett's trial and presented a testimony in court. He recalled the events of the shoot-out and angrily insulted Barnett while the judge ordered him to step down from the witness stand. After Mulder eventually complied with the instruction, Barnett threatened him, "I'll get you". (TXF: "Young at Heart") Later in 1989, Mulder was assigned to conduct a search for Susanne Modeski, who was suspected of murdering four employees at the Army Advanced Weapons Facility at Whitestone, New Mexico. While attending a computer and electronics show at the Baltimore Convention Center, Mulder noticed that two men - Melvin Frohike and John Fitzgerald Byers - were watching him from a distance. He walked to a product display where a recorded voice repeatedly announced, "They're here. Alien invaders are among us. Detect their presence with high-tech modern products." After exiting the showroom, he was followed into a corridor by the two men. He confronted them and, using a photograph of Modeski, asked whether they had seen her. Although they replied negatively, the men had indeed spoken to Modeski but she had told them that Mulder was her psychotic former boyfriend. In a warehouse at 204 Fells Point Road, Mulder found Modeski with Frohike and Byers, as well as another man, named Richard Langly. As Mulder approached the group, he announced that Modeski was under arrest. When the three men claimed that Modeski was innocent of murder, Mulder announced that they were also under arrest and ordered them to get on the ground. They complied, simplifying Mulder's job of physically arresting Modeski. However, two other men appeared who told the suspected criminal to accompany them. The men, who were armed with machine guns, refused to identify themselves to Mulder and eventually opened fire on him. Mulder rushed behind a stack of boxes, unaware that they contained an ergotamine-histomine gas that could cause anxiety and paranoia in small doses. When the shots from his attackers' weapons released the gas into the air, Mulder was affected. He coughed and groaned as he removed his shirt. His attackers approached his body as it writhed around on the ground and were about to kill him when Modeski shot the men with her own gun. She subsequently fled the scene in Mulder's car, shortly before a group of men arrived and sanitized the area. The group was led by a man who Mulder would later know as X. As the group worked on eliminating the gas from the warehouse, Mulder thought they were actually aliens. The group removed Mulder's attackers in bags, even though one was still alive. A member of the group discussed with his superior whether to "bag" Mulder, but X replied, "No one touches this man". Nearly immediately after the group left the warehouse, a SWAT team arrived and found Mulder under a large piece of cardboard that was leaning against a crate. He was nonresponsive to questions and continually repeated the words, "They're here". Frohike, Byers and Langly were later imprisoned and questioned by a Detective Munch, but he doubted their version of events. Mulder regained consciousness the next morning and, although he could remember little of what had happened, he confirmed as much of their story as he could. The men were consequently released. The police discovered that Mulder's car had been stolen and taken to a train station. Frohike, Byers and Langly used this information and met with Modeski once more. She told the three men to reach as many people with "the truth" as they possibly could. As she walked down a street, a black car suddenly screeched to a halt and a man forced her to enter the vehicle. As it past the three men, they saw X inside. in 1989.]] After they returned to the Baltimore Convention Center, Mulder entered and told them that he was feeling better but had some "weird ideas in my head that I can't seem to shake". He also informed the men that Modeski was still missing, but no longer wanted by the FBI and the case had suddenly closed. Mulder was curious as to what had really happened the night before. The three men started to tell him about "the truth" that Modeski referred to - "that Secret elements within the United States government seek to surveil us and control our lives". (TXF: "Unusual Suspects") Mulder would later know the three men as "the Lone Gunmen". (TXF: "E.B.E.", "Three of a Kind") :Although the Lone Gunmen first appear in Season 1's "E.B.E.", Mulder doesn't mention their collective name until the Season 6 episode, "Three of a Kind". .]] According to Mulder, he worked at the FBI's Behavioural Sciences Unit for three years, profiling serial killers. (TXF: "Tooms") In 1990, during this three-year assignment, Mulder investigated a killer named Edward Skur and met Arthur Dales, a former special agent with the FBI. Dales had opened an X-File on Skur labeled X-525652 in 1952. (TXF: "Travelers") By this time, Mulder had moved address to Apartment 42 of 2630 Hegal Place, Alexandria, Vancouver. (TXF: "Travelers", "Small Potatoes", "Dreamland II") :The exact dates of Mulder's assignment to the BSU are unknown. The "three years" that he mentions in "Tooms" may have been a rough estimate, but he did mention that duration in a court of law. :Mulder's address - Apartment 42, 2630 Hegal Place, Alexandria, Vancouver - was first given in "Small Potatoes" and appeared again near the start of "Dreamland II", in an X-File labelled X-71009. "Travelers" establishes that he was living there in 1990. Apartment 42 is a reference to "the Answer to Life, the Universe and Everything", from the ''Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy novels by Douglas Adams.'' :For a short time, Mulder may have worked both as a profiler and a field agent simultaneously. Although it is not known whether he originally did so, the episode "Milagro" seems to suggest that this is true of his work in 1999. When he claims that "no one can predict human behavior", Scully responds, "Well, isn't that what you do, Mulder, as a behavioral profiler? You imagine the killer's mind so well that you know what they're going to do next". As Scully replies in the present tense, this could mean that Mulder is still working as a behavioral profiler in 1999. If it does mean that, Scully's answer is the only clue in the entire series of Mulder continuing that work. As there is no more evidence to support this theory, it is not included in the main body of this article's text. The X-Files Mulder's success allowed him a certain freedom to pursue his own interests. (TXF: "Pilot") He found the X-Files in late 1990. (TXF: "Kill Switch") Initially, the cases seemed like "a garbage dump for UFO sightings, alien abduction reports, the kind of stuff that most people laugh at as being ridiculous". However, Mulder was fascinated by the files and read hundreds of them, including all the cases he was allowed access to. He read everything he could about paranormal phenomenon and the occult. (TXF: "Pilot") Diana Fowley, an FBI agent with knowledge about, and a belief in, parapsychology, and Mulder's girlfriend at the time, helped him on a few cases before their relationship ended and she accepted an assignment abroad. (TXF: "The End") :In "The End", Langly states that Diana Fowley "was there when he discovered the X-Files". This is extremely unlikely, as Fowley was assigned to the FBI in 1991 and Mulder is seen with an X-File in "Travelers", set in 1990. Mulder was later presented with an "Award for Public Service". (TXF: "Dreamland II") By March 1992, Mulder's office was in the basement of the FBI's J. Edgar Hoover Building in Washington, D.C., where the X-Files were also stored. The office had only dusty skylight windows and Mulder had decorated the walls with artifacts related to the paranormal, including a UFO poster proclaiming "I Want to Believe". Section Chief Scott Blevins, Mulder's superior, believed he had "developed a consuming devotion to an unassigned project outside the bureau mainstream". As a result, Blevins assigned Special Agent Dana Scully, a medical doctor, to work on the X-Files with Mulder and provide scientific analysis to the cases, including field reports and observations on the validity of their work. When they met on March 6th, 1992, Mulder was aware that Scully was a medical doctor who taught at the FBI Academy and had done her undergraduate degree in physics. He had read, and liked, her senior thesis, "Einstein's Twin Paradox: A New Interpretation". Though Mulder believed that Scully had been sent to spy on him, she ensured him that she was not part of any agenda. On their first assignment together, they investigated several mysterious deaths of high school students in Oregon. It was Mulder who came to the unlikely conclusion that Billy Miles, a paralyzed boy who had been in a "waking coma" since 1987, was responsible for the deaths. In Collum National Forest, Mulder and the boy's father, Detective Miles, both witnessed Billy stand up and lift a teenage girl, Teresa Nemman, while leaves whirled around him and a bright light shone down from above that engulfed them all. After the light dissipated, Billy had no memory of his actions and was confused as to what had happened. Unlike the other victims, Teresa Nemman was unharmed. (TXF:"Pilot") Mulder and Scully later investigated the disappearance of Colonel Robert Budahas and reports of UFO activity near Ellens Air Base. Mulder believed that the base was being used for the construction of airplanes, built using UFO technology. When Budahas was suddenly returned, his wife, Anita, claimed that he was not the same man. Mulder questioned him, but the colonel was unable to answer a simple question about flight. This led Mulder to suspect that the colonel's brain had been "rewired" by some kind of selective memory drain, but Scully argued that technology to do that had not been invented and did not exist. Despite agreeing with Scully that they should leave the area, Mulder rushed away from their motel in his car and sneaked onto the base himself. He waited until night before wandering onto a runway where he saw a huge triangular craft that hovered above him. Moments after it sped away, military vehicles surrounded Mulder, carrying men who took him into custody. They strapped him to a gurney, injected him with an unknown drug and then transported his body through a hangar building where he caught a glimpse of another triangular craft. In a medical room, doctors forced drops of unknown liquid into Mulder's eyes and injected him. Scully eventually managed to secure her partner's release. However, Mulder seemed dazed as he uneasily walked out of the base and had no memory of what had happened to him when Scully spoke to him later. (TXF: "Deep Throat") In 1993, Scully helped FBI Agent Tom Colton and the Baltimore Police Department investigate a series of unexplained murders without visible means of entry, in which each victim's liver had been ripped from their body with the perpetrator's bare hands. Colton wanted Scully to help him alone, as he disapproved of Mulder's belief that the paranormal could solve unexplained cases, but Mulder nevertheless conducted his own investigation of the case. He discovered that Eugene Victor Tooms, an employee of the Baltimore Municipal Animal Control, was actually a limb-stretching serial killer who had murdered his first victim in 1903. Mulder also believed that Tooms was a genetic mutant who awakened from hibernation every thirty years and needed his victim's livers for sustenance. When Tooms attacked Scully in her apartment, Mulder managed to rescue his partner and handcuff the killer, who was later jailed. (TXF: "Squeeze") Mulder intruded on a crime scene under military jurisdiction later that year. He was also accused of interfering with a military operation and impeding an investigation. As a result, he was called into a hearing with Section Chief Joseph McGrath. However, all charges against him were later dropped. (TXF: "Fallen Angel") Although Mulder was generally open to unusual and bizzare explanations, he refused to believe a claim of psychic ability by criminal Luther Lee Boggs in 1994. (TXF: "Beyond the Sea") In April of the same year, Eugene Victor Tooms was released from prison. He brought charges against Mulder, claiming that the FBI agent had been harassing him. Assistant Director Walter Skinner, who had replaced Scott Blevins as Mulder's superior, investigated the charges. Mulder later killed Tooms by grinding his body beneath a moving escalator. (TXF: "Tooms") The following month, Skinner closed the FBI's X-Files Division and Mulder was reassigned to conduct wiretap surveillance as a General Assignment Agent while Scully assumed the role of an instructor at the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia. (TXF: "The Erlenmeyer Flask", "Little Green Men") After the X-Files Closed Eventually The X-Files were closed, and Mulder and Scully were assigned to other projects. At one point, Mulder and Scully worked with Darius Michaud's FBI team staking out a building in Dallas, Texas which has had a bomb threat. Mulder discoveres the bomb across the street in a vending machine. Mulder managed to escape before the bomb exploded. Through evidence given him by a paranoid doctor, Mulder grew to believe that the bomb was deliberately allowed to explode to destroy evidence of some victims of the alien virus. Despite the fact that he and Scully were in danger of losing their jobs at a hearing led by A.D. Jana Cassidy, and attended by A.D. Skinner, they pursued the evidence. But when Scully was stung by a bee infected with the virus, and was kidnapped, a desperate Mulder seeks her out. The Well-Manicured Man told him where to find her, in Antarctica, and what the antidote is but in doing so, lost his life. Mulder journeyed to Antarctica and saved Scully, in the process discovering a secret lab run by the Cigarette-Smoking Man and his colleague Strughold. The lab was destroyed when the alien ship lying dormant came back to life. Mulder managed to witness the alien craft prior to becoming unconcious. Later, Mulder and Scully gave evidence at the hearing where Cassidy routinely ignored their remarks. The X-Files were later reopened. After the X-Files Were Reopened Scully and Mulder's first case after the X-Files were reopened led to them hunting for a deadly creature in Arizona. What they found revived Mulder's belief in aliens, but he and Scully were discredited when they discovered that they were not reassigned to The X-Files. Instead, Special Agents Diana Fowley and Jeffrey Spender took over. In 2000, Mulder and Scully returned to the town in which was the background for their first case. It appeared that many of the class of 1986 that they had met 7 years previously were being abducted once more. Back in Washington, The X Files were in danger of being closed down once again due to budget cutting. Alex Krycek and Marita Covarrubias approached the two agents to inform them of a UFO in Oregon, from where they had just returned. They were encouraged to find this UFO before it was too late. It appears that the ship was rebuilding itself and attempting to remove or destroy all evidence of its being. Taking this into account, Mulder asks Scully not to return to Oregon with him for fear of her previous abduction being a catalyst for her being removed by the aliens. Assistant Director Skinner and Agent Mulder go out to search for the UFO, while Scully in Washington analyses medical scans from other abductees. She manages to discover a medical connection between Mulder and the other abductees, through a brain disorder Mulder had suffered from the previous year. Scully takes ill before she can get on a plane to Oregon and she is hospitalises. Meanwhile in Oregon, A.D. Skinner witnesses Mulder disappearing in a beam of light onto a spaceship which speeds away. To a hospitalised Scully a little time later, Skinner vows to find Mulder no matter what. At this point, Scully discovers the reasons for her illness and that despite her inability to conveive a child, she is pregnant. To aid with the search, Special Agent John Jay Doggett is assigned to an official manhunt for the missing agent. However, his steady and to the book methods do nothing for the cause, only aggrevating both Scully and Skinner. The search however takes them to the Arizona desert, to an alien bounty hunter, and to chess prodigy Gibson Praise. Unbeknownst to Scully, the ship which houses Mulder hides out in the desert, where he is being subjected to painful tests that include the drilling of his teeth and nasal passages, and the cracking of the chest. Efforts prove uneventful, and Agent Doggett is assigned to The X Files to replace Agent Mulder. A friendship and bond is slowly developed between Agents Scully and Doggett. Months later, Mulder is returned in the desert, but by all intents and purposes is dead. Three months later, Billy Miles, a fellow abductee is returned with the appearance of being dead, only later to discover that he is just barely alive, a virus holding him preserved so that the body might ongo a transformation into another breed of indestructible alien, a Super Soldier. After digging up Mulder's body they discover the same case, that although he is in a state of decomposition, he is still alive. Alex Krycek comes forward with promise of a vaccine, only if Skinner were not to allow Scully to come to term with her baby, now six months pregnant. Skinner is unable to perform this task and sees fit to remove Mulder from his ventiliation equipment in order to kill him rather than have Scully go through losing her child. However, he inadvertently saves Mulder, the support equipment actually incubating the virus so that it might make the transition. Through a course of anitvirals, Agent Scully is able to use her medical expertise to save Mulder from his predicament. A New Beginning After his return, Mulder admits to having problems accepting where he fits in the world now, having been out of the loop for so long. His partner is pregnant, partnered with someone else and Mulder remains haunted by the images of his abduction and torture. He is informed by Deputy Director Kersh that he is to have no more encounters with The X Files After several run ins with Agent DoggettMulder accepts his lot and begins to gain a respect for his perserverance and honesty. Doggett finally sees evidence of aliens and the black oil on an oil rig along with Agent Mulder, however after their being blamed for said oil rig blowing up in order to hide the existence of theblack oil , Mulder is thrown out of the FBI. Jobless, he spends more time with Agent Scully who is now on maternity leave. He attends lamaz classes with her and takes an active interest in her pregnancy. Career History * 1983-1986 University of Oxford student * 1986- FBI Academy student, instructor FBI Agent William Patterson * 1986-1988 FBI General Assignment Agent * 1988-1991 FBI Special Agent, Violent Crimes Section, partner Special Agent Jerry Lamana, supervisor Section Chief Reggie Purdue * 1992-1994 FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Dana Scully, supervisor Section Chief Scott Blevins * 1994- FBI General Assignment Agent * 1994-1998 FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Dana Scully, supervisor Assistant Director Walter Skinner * 1998- FBI Special Agent, partner Special Agent Dana Scully, supervisor FBI Agent Darius Michaud * 1998-1999- FBI Special Agent, partner Special Agent Dana Scully, supervisor Assistant Director Alvin Kersh * 1999-2000- FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Dana Scully, supervisor Assistant Director Walter Skinner * 2001- FBI General Assignment Agent Relationships Family William Mulder Teena Mulder Samantha Mulder Years after his sister disappeared, Mulder search for her in the belief that she was still alive. (TXF: "Pilot", et al.) .]] During deep hypnotic regression conducted by Doctor Heitz Werber in 1989, Mulder was apparently able to access repressed memories of his sister's abduction. He supposedly recalled a bright light outside and a presence in the room. However, he apparently remembered that he had been paralyzed and unable to respond to his sister's repeated calls for help. (TXF: "Pilot", "Conduit", "Closure") :Mulder told Scully that he had undergone hypnosis in "Pilot". She later listened to recordings of his regression in "Conduit" and watched a video of the process in "Closure". :Some of Mulder's supposedly recovered memories contradict the version of events seen in "Little Green Men", as writers Glen Morgan and James Wong wrote that episode without having seen "Conduit". For more information, see "Questionable Information" below. In 2000, Special Agent Lewis Schoniger told Fox's FBI partner, Scully, that Mulder's memories were actually a typical alien abduction fantasy compensating for the sense of guilt or fear that was preventing him from remembering the truth. The FBI expert explained that Mulder's delusion played into his unconscious hope that his sister was still alive, providing him with a reason to pursue her. (TXF: "Closure") With the help of police psychic Harold Piller, Mulder eventually discovered his sister's fate in 2000. After her abduction, Samantha had lived on April Air Force Base in California, apparently with Jeffrey Spender and his father,C.G.B. Spender. According to a diary Mulder found on April Base, doctors had conducted brutal experiments on her in 1979, when she was fourteen years old. Samantha could vaguely recall an older brother but seemed to think that the doctors performing tests on her had stolen her memories. In her final entry, she expressed her intense desire to run away. A sergeant's blotter from 1979 showed that Samantha had managed to escape from the hospital where she had been held hostage and was picked up by police as a runaway. She was then taken to Dominic Savio Memorial Hospital, where she was signed in by an ER nurse named Arbutus Ray. Samantha had given no name to the police or nurses and had seemed to be exhibiting signs of paranoia. The hospital medical staff found scars on her knees, wrists and chest that they considered to be the result of self-inflicted abuse. Samantha had allowed no-one but Nurse Ray to touch her. As Samantha slept, Ray had seen a brief vision of Samantha dead in her bed, but the vision quickly passed and Samantha was unharmed. Late that night, a group of men arrived to take Samantha, but Ray found that she had disappeared from a locked hospital room, never to be seen again. When Mulder visited Ray's home with Scully and Harold Piller in 2000, he apparently met with an apparition of his sister and accepted Piller's theory that Samantha was with "walk-ins", old souls lurking in starlight who protect other souls from violent fates that are not meant to be. (TXF: "Closure") By 2000, the Mulder family cemetary marker in Raleigh, North Carolina, was labeled with Samantha Mulder's name. The dates of her short lifespan were noted as "1965 - 1979". (TXF: "Within") In 2002, Jeffrey Spender confirmed that Mulder had indeed witnessed his sister being abducted by aliens. However, she had been returned and was sent to California where she and Spender had been raised together. She was taken many more times and suffered horrible tests, eventually dying in 1987. (TXF: "The Truth") Grandfather In 1995, Mulder incorrectly recalled that his grandfather would take Munchausen by Proxy Syndrome for his stomach. (TXF: "The Căluşari") In 2000, Mulder commented that Kuru, a disease that New Guinea tribesmen get from eating the brains of their relatives, seemed even more disgusting than when his "grandpa" used to slurp up soup. (TXF: "Theef") Romantic Interests Phoebe Green Diana Fowley Wife In 1990, Mulder wore a wedding ring, implying marriage. (TXF: "Travelers") : Mulder was seen without a wedding ring in 1989 ("Unusual Suspects") and 1992 ("Pilot") suggesting his "marriage" occured between those two dates. Many fans have speculated that his wife might have been Diana Fowley, as they had a relationship around this time. His marriage was not mentioned in any other episodes. Colleagues and Mentors Reggie Purdue Jerry Lamana William Patterson Scott Blevins Dana Scully Originally, Scully was assigned as Mulder's partner to spy on him and debunk his work. Over time, though, Scully found herself becoming Mulder's ally and developing a close relationship with him. A hard-bitten skeptic, Scully slowly became convinced of the truth of "the Conspiracy" only after working with Mulder for several years. Most of the time, Mulder and Scully had completely opposite views on cases. While Mulder usually looked towards paranormal explanations, Scully typically stuck to more convential explanations. For most of their association, Mulder and Scully had an emotionally intimate but strictly platonic relationship (apart from some verbal flirting). Even after working side by side for years, they almost always address each other by their surnames. Eventually, Mulder and Scully became romantically involved. Walter Skinner Darius Michaud Jeffrey Spender Alvin Kersh John Doggett Informants Mulder has had several informants over time. The Lone Gunmen and an unknown person called "Danny" have been two of Mulder's main sources of information. When he first began working on The X-Files, Deep Throat began providing Mulder with information. When Deep Throat was killed, X took his place. Marita Covarrubias, a Special Representative of the UN Secretary General, replaced X after his death. "The Lone Gunmen" Danny Senator Richard Matheson "Deep Throat" "X" Marita Covarrubias Enemies "Cigarette Smoking Man" Alex Krycek Miscellaneous Information As Mulder and Scully investigated the X-Files, their adventures were serialised in film and television. They were usually played by actors, although their voices were used for at least one such project. (TXF: "Hollywood AD", MM: "Somehow Satan Got Behind Me", MM: "Human Essence") The agents also participated in a real investigation that was filmed and later broadcast. (TXF: "X-COPS") Questionable Information Memories of Sister's Disappearance At 8:53pm, news about the Watergate hearings was on television while the children played a game of Stratego. Their parents, who were visiting the Galbrands next door, had allowed Samantha to watch a Western movie on another channel. However, Fox told his sister to leave the television as it was, as The Magician would be on after the news at nine o'clock. He reminded Samantha that their parents had left him in charge, but she changed the channel nevertheless. Irritated by his sister, Fox told Samantha to "get out of his life". Samantha screams in frustration, but Fox insisted on watching The Magician. When the lights suddenly went out and the television lost power, Fox was annoyed that a fuse has apparently blown. Objects in the room, including the Stratego pieces, pictures on a fireplace mantel and a painting of Fox with a black dog, started to shake. The plug that energized the television exploded in sparks. Both children looked towards a window, where strange red and blue lights flashed through a set of blinds. Fox approached the window and looked through. He gazed up at a trembling chandelier above him as a weird glow started to emanate through a door nearby. The doorknob slowly turned and the door creaked open, revealing a brilliant white light beyond. Fox’s eyes opened widely as he recognized a strange-looking silhouette that appeared to be slightly nonhuman. When Samantha screamed, Fox quickly turned to see her suspended in the air. He called her name in horror as she began to float towards the window, surrounded by a shaft of light. Although Fox managed to retrieve a gun from a case hidden above a high cabinet, Samantha's body continued to move towards, and then through, the open window. The bright light from the door eventually engulfed him as he was left alone and in shock. (TXF: "Little Green Men") :This sequence of events may, or may not, have happened as an adult Fox Mulder is seen waking from a nightmare directly after these events, as if the events had been a part of his dream. The events also contradict Mulder's supposed recollection of the incident that Scully listens to in "Conduit". Like the "nightmare sequence", Mulder's memories also may, or may not, be historically accurate. Either one, if not both, could simply be the result of Mulder's half-remembered recollections of the incident. The events seen in "Little Green Men" are reconstructed in "Paper Hearts", but it is serial killer John Lee Roche who Mulder sees open the door, not the figure of an alien. Although Roche claimed to have killed Samantha in 1995, it was later proven that Roche was lying. If Mulder thought he saw Roche in 1973 but didn't, is it possible that he may also have thought he saw aliens but didn't? :On the other hand, Mulder's theory that his sister was abducted by aliens doesn't contradict any of the discoveries he makes about her ultimate fate in "Closure", or any information from the subsequent episodes. As hinted to by the episode's title, the production personnel saw "Closure" as a way to finally admit to Samantha's actual destiny. In "The Truth", Jeffrey Spender claims, in front of a court law, "Mulder witnessed his sister being abducted by aliens". The other information Spender provides at the trial supports Mulder's discoveries in "Closure". Also, the events seen in the "nightmare sequence" begin with a legend that reads "November 27, 1973; Chilmark, Mass.; 8:53 P.M.". If the events were only a nightmare, it's likely that the legend would not be there as it would be obviously incorrect. :To further complicate matters, video footage of Mulder's hypnotic regression was seen in "Closure", but his memories matched the events seen in "Little Green Men". Background Information *Mulder is the middle name of Chris Carter's mother. Mulder's first name, Fox, was the name of Carter's childhood friend. *In the original script of the pilot episode, Mulder is described as having "longish hair, boyish good looks" and "doesn't look FBI.... If Mulder is difficult, he is not cruel. More mischievous; and intense. The FBI's bad boy in the basement." *Initially, Lance Guest auditioned for the role of Mulder. However, Randy Stone, who originally cast the roles of Mulder and Scully, insisted that American actor David Duchovny audition for the part. Duchovny was eventually offered the role and consequently starred as Mulder throughout every season of The X-Files. Lance Guest later starred in the episode "Fearful Symmetry". *Unlike Mulder, Duchovny neither wears ties nor has a habit of eating dried sunflower seeds and is skeptical of UFOs and the paranormal. *Mulder's habit of eating dried sunflower seeds was first established by Chris Carter, as he is prone to that habit himself. Appearances * The X-Files ** all of Season 1 through Season 7 ** "Within" ** "Without" ** "The Gift" ** "This is Not Happening" ** "DeadAlive" ** "Three Words" ** "Empedocles" ** "Vienen" ** "Alone" ** "Essence" ** "Existence" * The Lone Gunmen ** "All About Yves" * The X-Files ** "Trust No 1" (archive footage) ** "Jump the Shark" (archive footage) ** "William" (uncredited) ** "The Truth" Mulder, Fox Mulder, Fox